Three Months
by aa49k
Summary: Hermione and Ron are reunited after three months of work.  Sparks fly when Ron returns home to see his family has missed him a lot.  Then all of a sudden bad things start happening to his family and friends.
1. Raindrops

Outside it looked as if the rain was subsiding. The flowers were dripping with leftover rain. It is the middle of April. A woman looking out through a window on the second story of her house on a window seat. She has a worried face on. Waiting for her husband to come home from a trip for being an auror. Her husband had been gone for three months. She had missed him so much. He was due home any time now. Two kids are playing in their rooms when one of them calls her mother.

"Mommy, Hugo took my crayons again" a few seconds pass with no answer, so she calls again "Mommy?"

Rose was only 9 and her brother was two years younger than her. In a few years she would be on her way to learn magic at Hogwarts School of Magic. The two kids are the children of two of the people that saved the magical world from destruction. Ron and Hermione had been married for 2 years until they had Rose, then Hugo came along.

"No I didn't" Hugo responded

"MOMMY" Hugo and Rose screamed

The two kids meet in the hallway and both have confusing looks on their faces.

"Where is mommy"? Hugo asked his older sister

"How should I know" Rose responded annoyed

The two young children went looking for their mother. Hugo eventually found his mother looking outside her window facing the front of the house.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Hugo asked his mother concerning. She didn't respond at first so Hugo went over and sat next to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just waiting for your father to come home" She had been sitting there for about ten minutes and she didn't even realize that her children were calling her.

"Rose, found mommy, she's in her room" He called to his older sister. "Told ya I would find her first"

Rose comes running to see her mother and brother looking out the window. She wonders what is going on, why are they looking out the window?

"Watcha lookin at"? Rose walks over to where her mother and younger brother are sitting.

"Looking for daddy" Hugo replied to Rose. "He still isn't home"

The three of them sit there waiting for the man they know and love to arrive home after three months of work. Minutes pass and nothing. Hermione starts to worry about what could be causing her beloved husband to be so late. Rose and Hugo get bored so they leave and go play in their rooms. By now the flowers are drying from the storm that had just passed through their small town outside of London. The sun is poking through the cloudy skies. Its getting dark out and still nothing. Rose comes into her mothers room.

"Mommy, me and Hugo are getting hungry, when is dinner?" She asks.

"Is it really that late? Sorry, sweetie, I lost track of time, I will make dinner now."

Hermione goes down to the kitchen and thinks about what she could make for dinner. A thought passes through Hermione's mind, should she make food for her husband? Is he even coming home tonight? Through thinking about it, she decides to make enough food for everyone, including her husband.

"Kids dinner is ready" Hermione yells to her two children.

Hugo and Rose come rushing in to the dinning room. Everyone is hungry from a long day.

"What is for dinner?" Hugo asks his mother

"Broccoli and Cheese Casserole" she replies.

"Again"? asks Rose

"Its leftovers, I had nothing else, besides, I thought you loved this"? Hermione replied annoyed

"I do, i'm just not in the mood" Rose responded

"Just eat it" Hermione gave up on the argument.

The family eats their dinner quietly. Everyone misses the man they know and love. No one has any idea where he could be. Hermione finishes her dinner and starts to clean up. Soon, Hugo and Rose finish as well. Then right as Hermione wipes down the table, they hear a knock at the door. Everyone runs to the door with anticipation.


	2. Kisses in the Night

Hermione pears through the peep hole. She screams with excitement. She quickly opens the door and screams even more. It's the man she has been waiting for all day long. Ron had finally arrived home to his family.

"DADDY" Rose and Hugo run over to their father and hug each of his legs.

"How are my two favorite kids"? Ron asks his two children

"We missed you so much" Rose hugs her daddy harder and starts to cry

"What's wrong Rosie"? Ron picks up his daughter

"I just really missed you" She hugs her daddy more and more.

"Time to change for bed guys" Hermione tells her children

"Be right back daddy" Hugo tells he father

Finally Hermione has some alone time with her husband. They walk into the family room and sit down on the couch. Before Hermione can say anything Ron gives her a kiss on the lips. They share a kiss like no other. Hermione pulls away slowly.

"I missed you so much" Hermione hugs her husband and gives him a kiss on the check.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment to share their love for each other. Their love is eternal. They share another kiss. This kiss represents how much they have missed each other.

"Why were you so late"? Hermione asks her husband

"I had to go to the ministry" Ron replied

"Why, what for"?

"I had to give a report of what happened during our mission" Ron told his wife

Suddenly, their only daughter comes running into the family room and jumps on her dad's lap. Ron is startled by the weight now resting on his lap.

"Whatcha talkin about"? Rose asks her two parents

"Just talkin about why daddy was so late" Hermione told her daughter

"Oh, hey daddy did you bring me anything"? Rose asked her father

"Rose, that's not nice" Hermione advised her daughter

"It's okay, here, can you go grab my bag Rosie"

"I'm on it" Rose runs into the main hallway and gets her fathers work bag.

Ron reaches into the bag and brings out another bag. This is a tote bag with the words magic is forever on it. He reaches into the bag and brings out a little box.

"This is for you Rosie"

Rose quickly opens it. She is anxious to see what is inside. She lifts out a necklace with doves scratched in the front of a heart shaped locket. She opens the locket, but it is empty.

"There's nothing inside"

"That's so you can put whatever you want in it." Ron sweetly told his daughter.

"It's beautiful sweetie" Hermione hugs her daughter.

Hermione takes the necklace and un-clasps it and she puts it on Rose. Rose touches it and admires the beauty of the necklace. At this moment Hugo comes walking in and sees that Rose has a new necklace. He starts to get confused.

"Hey, where did Rose get that necklace"?

"Your father just gave it to her" Hermione tells her son.

"Do you have anything for me"?

"As a matter of fact I do" Ron reaches into the bag and pulls out a toy car. Since Hugo collects toy cars, Ron thought that Hugo would love it. When Hugo sees the car he runs to his father and gives him a huge hug.

"I love it, i'm gonna go put with the rest of my cars, thank you so much dad" Hugo gives his father another huge hug and runs to his room to put his new car with his other ones.

"Rose did you brush your teeth yet"? Hermione asks her daughter

"No" Rose responds sadly and she slowly walks to the bathroom, head down and goes to brush her teeth. As soon as Rose walks out, Hugo comes in and sits down on the floor in front of his two parents. A few minutes pass and Rose comes back in and sits next to her brother. The family starts to just enjoy being together again after Ron was gone for three months.

"Okay kids, time for bed" Hermione tells her children

"But..." Rose and Hugo both want to stay

"No but's, off to bed, me and daddy will be in soon to tuck you both into bed"

Both Rose and Hugo walk to their rooms and climb into bed. Each of them are in their separate rooms. Rose grabs her favorite stuffed monkey and Hugo gets his fluffy puppy dog. Hermione remain in the family room for about three minutes before the stand up and head to Hugo's room. When Hermione and Ron reach Hugo's bed they each give him a kiss on the forehead and say good night. Hermione turns off his light and closes his door. Ron is the first to get into Rose's room and he sits on the side of her bed. He gives her a big hug and kisses her on the forehead and turns around to see Hermione standing at the door. She walks over to her daughter's bed and gives Rose a goodnight kiss and wishes her sweet dreams. The two of them walk out and turn off the lights and walk to their own room.

Hermione and Ron start to get ready for bed. After each of them have changed into their pajamas, they go brush their teeth and head to bed.

"I am so tired" Ron sighs and lays his head back

"Long day"? Hermione asks her husband

"Like no other" Ron responds

"I can't wait to be with my amazing family tomorrow and spend the entire day having fun" Ron tells his wife

The two lay down and start to fall asleep. Hermione turns off the lights. Ron lays in bed dreaming of the day that is to come. He can't wait to spend the entire day with his loving family. What he didn't know was that his work wasn't done yet. The biggest nightmare was about to hit him and the ones he loves.


	3. Flower Tears

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I GOT BUSY WITH SUMMER CLASSES AT MY COUNTY COLLEGE. I HOPE THIS MAKES EVERYBODY HAPPY. :)

The next morning Ron awoke to find he was alone in bed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed his robe and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen. He is still sleepy from his night's sleep. He gets to the bottom of the stairs and turns to the left and around the corner and goes to the kitchen. He walks over to the kitchen counter and gives his wife a kiss on the forehead

"Where are the kids"? Ron asks his wife

"Still asleep, would you want to go wake them up for me while I make dinner"? Hermione tells her husband as she mixes the pancakes.

"Anything for the love of my life"

Ron turns his wife around and gives her a kiss. The two share a kiss worth a thousand rivers. They kiss for about two minutes before Hermione pulls away.

"Go wake Rose and Hugo, I have to finish breakfast"

Ron walks upstairs to go to Hugo's bedroom only to find Hugo not there. Ron tries to think where his son could possibly be. Ron walks to the bathroom and finds Hugo brushing his hair.

"Hugo, when you're done, mom wants you to go downstairs for breakfast"

"Okay, hey dad"

"Yeah"?

"I am really glad your home"

"Me too Hugo"

Ron walks towards his daughter's room to find Rose still asleep. He walks over to her bed and kneels down beside it. He whispers in Rose's ear.

"Time for breakfast sweetie"

Rose slowly wakes up. She was always a light sleeper. She sees her father kneeling next to her.

"Hi daddy"

"Time for breakfast sweetie"

The two of them head for the kitchen only to run into Hugo going to breakfast as well. Once Ron and his two kids reach the kitchen, the family enjoys fresh homemade pancakes once again after having an empty seat for three months. Once everyone finishes their meal, Hugo and Rose headed to their rooms to get dressed for the day. Ron and Hermione stay in the kitchen for a little while to have some alone time.

"It is so nice to have the entire family together again" Hermione told Ron

"I know, I forgot how much I missed this"

"Oh and don't forget, Harry, Ginny and their kids are coming over in about five hours"

"Oh yeah, i'm gonna go get dressed and I will be back down to help set up"

Ron went to his room and got ready for the family get together.

By the time noon comes around, everyone is hanging out at the Weasley house. Harry, Ginny and their three children are there as well. Harry was back in town after being away for a few weeks for ministry work. The kids are all playing with toys bought in Diagon Alley. Everyone is having a good time. It has been a long time since both families had been together. Both sets of parents are talking about separate things.

"This is so nice to have both of our families together again" Ginny told Hermione.

"I know, we haven't had both families together like this in a while. I miss this"

Rose was going inside to wash her hands since she got them all sticky while playing pinecones that had fallen in the backyard. Hermione noticed that Rose was on her way inside so Hermione went to stop her before she got entirely inside.

"Rose, while you are inside, can you grab the napkins, I forgot to bring them out. They are on the kitchen counter" Hermione told her daughter.

"Sure, no problem mom"

When Rose was done washing her hands, she was on her way to the kitchen when the door bell rang. Rose called out to her mother to tell her that someone was at the door, but no response. Rose went to see who was at the door. She peered through the windows next to the front door and saw a tall man in jeans and a jacket. She did not know who the man was. She thought that is was a friend of her fathers from work. Rose thought nothing of this strange man she new nothing about so she went to the door and opened it.

Meanwhile both families were out back talking and having a good time. Hermione noticed that Rose was not back with the napkins so she asked Hugo if he had seen Rose come back outside.

"Hey Hugo, did Rose ever come back outside"?

"Not that I know of" Hugo responded.

"Would you mind going inside to she what is keeping her"?

"Not at all mom"

Hugo went inside to try and find Rose. He went to the kitchen and noticed the napkins were still on the counter. All of a sudden he heard the doorbell ring so he went to answer it. He turned around the corner and saw Rose had already answered the door. He saw a strange man standing there talking to Rose. He could not understand what the two of them were saying. He started to get scared since he did not know who this man was. He ran out back to tell his parents about the man at the door.

"Dad Dad" Hugo screamed while running towards his father.

Ron was in the middle of a conversation with Harry when Hugo interrupted.

"What is it Hugo, whats wrong"

"There is a strange man at the door talking to Rose"

Ron didn't know what to think, so he when inside to see what was going on. While he was in the hallway walking towards the front door he heard Rose scream. Ron quickened his pace and ran towards the door. When he got to the door, he opened it to see a man carrying rose. Ron did not know who the man was but he looked familiar. Then all of a sudden the man and Rose disaparated. Rose and the man were gone, just like that.

Everyone out back heard the scream and soon enough everyone was standing next to Ron to see nothing.

"What happened, what was that scream" Hermione asked Ron.

"It was Rose"

"Where is she"?

"I don't know"

Hermione didn't know what that meant.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Where is Rose, Ron?

"She's gone, someone took her" Ron said with no emotion, as if he was still in total shock.

Everyone was in total shock. How could something like this happen? Then all of a sudden there was a scream. Hermione had collapsed to the ground in tears. Her baby girl was just kidnapped and she knew nothing. Everyone just stood there looking into the street. There was a strong wind blowing through the street. The flowers shook in the breeze, there was one petal left on a flower, the wind ripped it right off and it went away, going with the wind. Rose was gone, with no trace.


	4. Tea Hearts

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat around the dining room table trying to think of what just happened. The kids were in Hugo's room playing. Ron was trying to remember the man's face so he could describe it and tell everyone to see if anyone knew the guy.

"I can't believe this just happened" Harry said with sadness in his eyes.

"How could this have happened, WHY would this happen, who would want to take my precious little girl" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"We will find Rose sweetie" Ron said to his wife to comfort her.

"We have to find her, she starts school soon". Hermione said.

"I am gonna go to the Auror Headquarters and put out an alert and see if anyone knows anything." Harry said to his wife-in-law.

"Thanks so much Harry, you have always been an amazing friend". Hermione said as she stood up to go give Harry a thank you hug.

As soon as Harry and Hermione finished their hug, Harry was gone in a flash. He was going to the Auror Headquarters. While Harry was gone, everyone was still in tears. Hermione was contemplating whether she should tell Hugo and the other kids what just happened. She didn't want to hurt them in anyway.

Ginny got up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed the tea pot and started to fill it with water. She turned the stove on so she could make some tea. She looked around to find some tea pots. She opened a few cabinets in frustration. She collapses in tears. Ron hears Ginny crying in the kitchen and goes in to see what the problem is. He gets to the kitchen and sees Ginny on the floor. She runs over to her side to comfort her.

"Ginny, are you okay?". Ron asked

"No, no I'm not. I can't find the tea cups" Ginny says with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, I got them" Ron stands up and grabs four tea pots and sits back down on the floor with Ginny.

"Here look, I got them. It's okay Ginny, I got them"

Ginny wipes her tears and stands up. "Thanks Ron. You have always been an amazing brother"

"Oh, I don't know about that" Ron blushes with a little giggle.

Ron and Ginny hear a loud thump in the other room. The two of them run into the room. Ron sees Harry standing there next to the dining room table with a look of happiness on his face.

"Well, what did you find out?" Hermione asks.

"I think I might know who has Rose" Harry tells everyone./

Just as Harry finishes talking Hermione runs over to Harry and gives him a big hug. She turns around and gives her husband an even bigger hug. While the atmosphere is happy inside the house, the atmosphere outside has changed as well. The rain is subsiding. The clouds are breaking and the sun is starting to show through the foggy clouds. Life is better.


End file.
